Zybok Military
Tengu Commando Armor Tengu Commando Armor is in use by the Zybok Special Forces Alpha Bravo Team. It is made up of lightweight polycarbonate plates over a synthetic muscle suit that reacts with the wearers nervous system. The armor is bullet proof and adds its armor bonus against attacks made by firearms, it also provides a damage reduction of 5/- vs Ballistic weapons. The muscle suit provides a +4 equipment bonus to strength from the synthetic muscles, it also provides a +20 equipment bonus to jump checks and makes it so the wearer counts as having a running start for jump DCs. The armor is made to be very quiet and provides a +5 equipment bonus to stealth checks. The armor is powered by the wearers own electromagnetic field and doesn't require any additional power source. The armor comes with a helmet with a built in gas mask and night vision goggles. The Tengu Commando Armor cannot be purchased, it is only issued to Zybok special forces Bravo Team. Haven Commando Armor The Haven Commando Armor is a lightweight advanced version of the Tengu Armor, it uses new newtonian fluids in it armor that react the force by hardening to a density close to solid steel but the rest of the time is flexible. It also incorporates a muscle suit with powerful jump pistons to give its wearear enhanced strenght and extreamly high jumps. It provides a +4 equipment bonus to strength and a +30 equipment bonus to jump checks and makes the wearer count as having a running start. The Armor comes standard with foot and hand claws that provide a +4 bonus to climb checks and is bullet proof like the Tengu armor. Its helmet is a self contained helment with full communications and air filtration as well as thermal imaging. The armor is in use with the Zybok special forces Alpha team. CQB Armor Close Quarters Battle Armor is the standard armor of Zybok Special Forces Charlie Team also known as the "Heavies". It is a fully enclosed armor that relies on a small battery pack to power the armor. It provides a +6 equipment bonus to strenght checks and also comes with a HUD inside its helmet with advanced targeting optics to help it wearer, it provides a +1 equipment bonus to ranged attacks made by the wearer and also has a zoom function and advanced night optics. The Armors power supply lasts for 6 hours before needing a recharge or a change of battery. The armor is cumbersome without it power supply and the wearers speed drops to 20 without a good battery, otherwise the integrated hydrolic muscles keep the wearer from feeling the weight of the armor. Elemental Power Armor This special powe armor is reserved for Zybok special response teams and civilians that have joined the Zybok military. The Elemental Power Armor is made from lightweight polycarbonate plates that can withstand extreme pressure and abuse. It is fully enclosed power armor with a mini ion engine to power the armor, it has a built in oxygen refiltration system that purifies the air the wearer breathes out and recycles it enable an air supply for over 36 hours. The armor is built to withstand the depth of the ocean or the void of space, it has a fire resistance of 10 and cold resistance of 10. It is extreamly bullet proof providing it full armor bonus against touch attacks made by firearms and also providing a 10/- damage reduction against ballistics. The armor has a exoskeleton that provides a +8 stength bonus to the wearer and also enhances the wearers speed by +20 feet to base speed. The helmet has specialized sensors that rely on electomagnitisim and echolocation effectivly giving the wearer blindsight of 120 ft, this is also in addition to the thermal and night vision optics that come with the armor. However the best feature of this armor is the abiltiy to generate ion force shields and small ion blasts from the palms on the armor. The ion shield can be activated and maintained each round as a standard action and provide a +6 deflection bonus to everything within 10ft or less of the armor, it also blocks spells of 4th level or lower acting as a greater globe of invulnerability, the shield can be used for 1 minute an hour. The ion blasts can be used as a standard action and up to 10 times in a hour before needing to recharge. The blasts have a range of 60ft and are ranged touch attacks dealing 4d6 electricity damage with a threat of 20 and a critical multiplier of x2. Super Heavy Power Armor The Super Heavy Power Armor is used by Zybok's elite heavy infantry units. It is mainly used to combat powerful foes like dragons and giants. It is a fully enclosed suit with its own oxygen supply of 12 hours. It provides a fire and cold resistance of 10 and is bullet proof like the elemental power armor providing a 10/- damage reduction to ballistics. The armors exoskeleton provides a whopping +12 equipment bonus to strength and the wearer counts as large for determining carrying capacity. The helment comes with IRNV and Thermal optics as well as advanced targeting HUD that provides a +2 equipment bonus to ranged attacks made by the wearer.